


We Can't Do This

by Solstice426



Category: Dragon Ball, DragonBallZ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solstice426/pseuds/Solstice426
Summary: A modern story of present day Trunks and Mai. Why have these two have waited so long to be together?
Relationships: Marron/Son Goten, Trunks Briefs/Mai
Comments: 21
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters.
> 
> It's been a while since I've written. There may be some grammatical errors (I tried). I'm Just having fun with this story.

**Mai POV**

I wasn't prepared for this. I have been awake for almost four hours and still cannot believe the events that transpired last night. _Last night._ Just thinking about it makes my face blush and feel the heat go straight to my core. My very sore and satisfied core. I'll never forget the way my body responded to his as if it was always made for him and him only. It only took one dance and a few filthy words from his gorgeous lips and soft touches to break down my barriers and I finally caved. After 15 years I finally broke.

Yes, Trunks Briefs has wrecked me for all other men-not that there was many before and has taken over my mind, body and soul, completely. No one else will ever compare to the way he worshipped my body and left me satisfied (times three). I don't even fight the smile that crosses my face as I let it sit there for a few seconds before I remind myself for the umpteenth time that we could never be and let my smile fade as I come back to this reality and the complications that come with it.

I look over to my left and find him sleeping peacefully on his stomach facing me, his arms tucked under the pillow. He is so handsome. He looks so peaceful as he sleeps like an innocent child. Strands of silky lavender hair fall over his eyes that makes my fingers itch to touch and sweep them away. Before I attempt to do just that I stop remembering that I cannot allow myself to get closer to him than I already am. This should have never happened to begin with although I can't help but feel ecstatic that it did. Years of pent up sexual tension will do that to you. I can't even remember the last time I've had sex.

This could end badly and I've already endured heartbreak in my past life and wouldn't be sure if I could deal with Trunks not being in my life as my friend. His family is the closest thing to having a family of my own. I'm not sure how they would react if they found out about us especially Vegeta. With Trunks' playboy ways, he was warned countless times by his father to stay away from me regardless of the outcome with our future selves. _Everyone's path is always different._ In this life, it is different-by a lot. Especially when it comes to Trunks Briefs.

Trunks has never been committal. Partially because of me and how we were raised in the Brief household. I had made it clear as teenagers that we could only ever be friends and he took that and ran with it throughout adulthood, always having different women by his side. Gorgeous women at that. Seeing him in tabloids or even when I would visit and see him with another woman at functions always tore at my heart. Because it wasn't me. So I left and moved to East Big City, about 10 hours away from West City with a new job as a teacher for an underprivileged school and have lived there for the past 5 years. Being away from the Capsule compound put some distance between Trunks and I and has made it easier on our friendship, mostly for me to avoid seeing him and his dates.

To be fair, I did this to myself by building walls to maintain the platonic friendship that we've had over the past years and I cannot risk losing the family I've always longed for in my previous life and in this one. The Briefs are special to me and it would crush me if there was to be any tension because of the choices we made last night. Albeit being 30 years old (technically on my behalf) and grown adults to make our own decisions, I would never want his family angry with him because of me, this family has been through enough. Plus, I don't even know where his mind is at. Would he even consider being in a relationship after being one of the world's most eligible bachelors. _Who cares, remember this can't happen._

I slowly remove myself from the silken dark blue sheets that felt like clouds, the cool air from the room gives my body goosebumps as I quietly look for my dress and undergarments on the floor. Geez, we really went at it last night. I pick up my dress that's slightly torn from the sleeves and hurry to put them on not caring if they are inside out and tip toe towards the door. Before I open the door, I turn back and see that he's still peacefully sleeping. I take a long moment to admire his thick muscular bronze body and the steadiness of his chest as it rises up and down. He's beautiful. I will never forget what transpired between us and the magnetic pull that brought us to the moment of pure bliss. It will forever be engraved in my heart. I carefully open the door and head down the hall to the other side of the house to my old room. This can never happen again...

**Trunks POV**

I woke up to the bright morning sunlight streaming through my old room as it shone on my face. I forgot how bright it gets in here. I rub my face swiping away my bangs from my eyes. I haven't slept that well in so long. With the endless hours of work at Capsule Corp. and fitting training sessions with father and Goten, I can't remember the last time I slept well. I feel relaxed with a clear mind and I can only think of the main reason why I would be feeling blissful or more like who brought me to bliss. I reach over to feel the warmth of her body and come up empty handed. What the hell. I jolt right up at the feel of the emptiness of my bed. Where did she go? There's no way it could have been a dream. I reach for my back and feel the small marks on my skin from her eagerness. I inhale the air in the room and can still smell her vanilla scent and sex that lingers. _Yeah, definitely wasn't a dream._

I look at the clock and it reads 8 A.M. That's not too late. It's Sunday so I don't have to be anywhere in particular unless it's to find a raven haired goddess with the most beautiful mesmerizing body. I must get my hands on those delicate round curves that are in all the right places. It make my hands itch to grab and never let go and if I'm lucky, have another repeat of last night that I'll be sure she won't be able to walk straight for a week.

So where did she run off to? Did she go back to her old room? My stomach twists at the thought of her leaving hoping that she did not regret what happened between us last night. Last night was perfect and I'll be damned if she thinks this wasn't meant to happen. I know I've made mistakes in my past with women but none of them even held a candle to Mai. Mai likes to think I've bedded them all which is partially true, but not all. They were there to either accompany for work functions or hang out for a good time. I made it clear to each woman what the score was. I don't date. Ever. Mother always warned me about the women who threw themselves at me were only in it for one thing. Well, two in my case but she doesn't need to know that if you know what I mean.

There's no way Mai can deny what took place between us wasn't real. It so fucking was. We've put this off long enough over the years and played too many back and forth games that it's time to play for keeps. Even though she is visiting I'm going to make my claim whether she likes it or not. There will be no more running from this, whatever this is. She's pushed me away long enough and after the night we had, I've become hooked on the woman.

Of course, if she doesn't want it then I'll back off but let's be real, the marks on my skin, the redness of her skin from slapping her ass and pounding hard into her sweet, tight heat and her cries of passion for more say otherwise.

I lazily roll out of bed and walk to the large overpriced restroom to handle my business and brush my teeth. As I'm washing up, I think back to last night at Bra's eighteenth birthday party. Mai had shown up and took my breath away. She was wearing a baby blue cocktail dress that fit like a glove. Her long midnight hair hanging down in curls to the small of her back. _Hair that I had fisted while I plowed into her from behind._ She was breathtaking. It took ever fiber in me not to blast away all those little shits and colleagues from eye fucking her.

She was at the table chatting with Marron when I came up to greet her and ask her for a dance. She politely accepted as I'd taken her hand and led her to the dance floor. It was a slow dance, and thank Kami because it gave me the excuse to hold her close. The moment I scented her perfume along with her natural scent I was hypnotized. We had a great night together. Flirting, laughing and catching up was the appetizer to the night before the main event that led to me taking her arm and escorting her to the back of the house to my old room where I endlessly worshipped her body and brought her to pleasure.

Mai is here on a summer break and it will be my duty to prove to her that I am not the man she painted me out to be and believe. Whatever she'd heard or seen is only half the truth and I let her think what she wanted out of spite for pushing me away all these years. This will be a challenge that I am more than willingly eager to accept if means keeping her forever as _my_ woman.

I quickly shower, get dressed and straighten up my room before heading to the kitchen for breakfast. I need to head back to my apartment and finish some things up for work and then I will seek her out. She's hiding and I'll let her for this last time before I find her. Game on. Last night made me see clearly. That she's mine and has always been mine and I'll fight for us no matter how much she pushes because when it comes to Mai, I won't ever play fair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai and Trunks finally face each other after their night together. Some questions will be answered.

**Mai POV**

"Well helloo again hot stuff!"

"Oh my gosh you scared me" I look behind me startled to the owner of the voice. I've been waiting for almost fifteen minutes at the Buttercream Cafe for Marron. She places her magenta Sebastian purse on the chair besides me and slips into another across the table from me.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was the worst" she says removing her cat eyed sunglasses. I admire Marron. She's so chic with her great sense in fashion. She's always been beautiful taking after her mom with long blonde hair, heart shaped face, nicely arched eyebrows and red lips. She could bring any man to their knees.

"No worries, I ordered for us. I'm starving" I reply adding sugar to my iced tea. I leave out the fact that I skipped breakfast to avoid a certain Saiyan and instead headed downtown to do some retail therapy. I needed to clear my head and think is what I told myself even though I really am avoiding Trunks. Last night with him was incredible, I'm not ready to leave the little bubble of ignorance and face the awkwardness of talking to him. I'll keep the events that happened last night with Trunks under wraps.

"Awesome. Thanks for meeting me for lunch. I wish I could spend more time with you today. Can you believe my ass of a boss is making me work on a Sunday" She huffs as she squeezes her lemon in her water.

Marron's been working as an assistant for a well-known designer mogul, Sebastian also the same name as his brand. He's got a big ego, obviously. But the mans designs are unique and alluring that every celebrity wants their hands on his masterpieces. I was lucky to snag a dress for Bra's party thanks to Bulma.

"I'm sure it will be rewarding in the long run working for him. Think of him as a mentor for when you branch out and have your own line" I say trying to alleviate her frustration.

"Hah, yeah right. That man has me running personal errands. He hasn't even given me a project of my own to prove myself that my own designs and creativity are worthy. It's always 'Marron I need this, and Marron can you send these out or ' Marron can you wipe my ass because I'm too good for that'".

My eyes narrow on her and my face flushes with embarrassment at the mother and her toddler son staring at us at Marron's vulgarity. Her hands covering his ears.

"Anyways, let's not talk about that a-butthole" she corrects herself but the mom still shakes her head with disappointment. At least she tried.

"How have you been? We didn't even get to chat long last night. I'm so glad your here for the summer. We missed you for spring break"

"I've been great actually. It was a busy school year trying to raise the funds for a few departments at the school. We had a field day on the last day of school. It was refreshing to see the excitement and smiles on the kids faces when they saw the gym redone with new courts and the inflatable water slide and giant house thanks to Bulma"

"Actually, that was all Trunks" she corrected. The name sending little shocks of electricity straight to my core.

"Trunks? I didn't know he was involved. I figured he was busy working under Bulma to take over Capsule"

"Yep, it was all his idea. He's even working on a project to build a school and dormitories on Capsule grounds for less fortunate kids from all around the globe that qualify for the scholarships" she says proudly. My mouth hangs agape from the revelation of Trunks' vision. _That's incredible._

"Wow, I just-wow. I'm rendered speechless. I had no idea" Is all I can respond with.

"I'm not too sure of all the deets. You'd have to ask him or Bulma but it's something he's been working on since last year" she says oblivious to my shock. Why on Earth would he dedicate that time for a project like that? I make a mental not to ask Bulma about it. 

We finish our lunch and catch up on the past few months since the last time we saw each other from the holiday break. Marron rants about her boss and continues to throw profanities at Sebastian's name and by this point there's no use in being discreet. Everyone can hear her. Just when she starts to ask me about my love life, the bell to the front door opens and I'm saved by the bell.

"Helloo ladies!" Goten spots us from the door. _Damn_. Kami, please tell me he's here alone.

Goten pulls the chair to my left and sits straddling the chair. He reaches over to one of Marron's fries and pops it in his mouth.

"What are you two doing today? It's great to see you again Mai" he continues on Marron's fries.

"Yes by all means Goten, help yourself" Marron says not hiding the sarcasm behind her comment which gets her a smirk from Goten.

"We were just having lunch. Marron has to go back to her office to finish up some work" I interrupt their banter.

"That douche has you working on a weekend? Why do you put up with his shit Mar?" He digs in at my left over chips on my plate.

"I'm sorry, aren't you here to eat. As in actually be waited on and not eating off our leftovers? Or better yet, shouldn't you be out eating with that girl that was all over you last night? " She avoids his questions but I don't ignore the venom in her voice about the date Goten brought yesterday to the party. She was beautiful. Tall red headed model. Hmm, interesting.

"Nice one. You know your cute when you get all pink in your cheeks." He quips back, Marron's face turning red now. The tension between the two is very much visible I feel like an outsider.

"Actually, I was supposed to spar with Trunks this morning but he wasn't at his apartment so I figured he crashed at Bulma's and I definitely wasn't going to risk running into Vegeta and him challenging me so I ran a few errands and here I am gracing you both with my presence"

I choke on my water at the mention of Trunks not being at his place. If only they knew what happened last night.

Just then, Marron's phone starts to ring.

"Wow really? He calls your personal phone?" Goten glares at the phone then reaching across the table to grab it or at least attempts to before Marron slaps it away and takes her phone and presses ignore.

"This is none of your business Goten. What exactly would you even say to MY boss. This is my job, you know" she says getting into defense mode.

"Mar, you deserve to have the weekend off. He can wait until tomorrow for whatever bidding he wants you doing"

"Oh my Kami, you just don't get it. Anyways, I gotta run. I'll call you later Mai. We can hang out sometime this week" She drops a few bills on the table for her meal, grabs her purse from the chair and stands up hitting Goten with her large purse on the back of his head on the way out.

"OK, see ya!" I call out. "Well that was rather interesting" I tell Goten.

"What's new. She's always bending over backwards for that jerk. He doesn't even appreciate the shit she does for him" he says but it feels like he's telling himself more than me.

"Well, I don't have any other plans and if you don't either, I would love to accompany you for your lunch. You can tell me all about this girl you brought last night as your date" I wink giving him an elbow to his rib.

"Thanks Mai, I'd love that. And she wasn't anyone special. Just some date".

"Oh I see. Goten, the forever bachelor of West City" I tease.

"You could say that" he grins.

For the next half hour, Goten and I catch up just like I did with Marron. I bring him up to date with my work and how busy my students keep me and he fills me in on his work at Capsule with the occasional mention of Trunks.

*RING*RING*

"Sorry, that's Trunks" He says before answering. "What's up bro? I came by your place this morning but you weren't home. Figured you'd be at your mom's. I'm here with Mai at the ButterCream Cafe having lunch" His face turns serious after he mentioned my name. I wonder what Trunks told him.

"Uh yeah, we can wait. We've actually already eaten, if you want we can order you something before you get here...alright, sounds good see you in a bit" He hangs up and turns his face back to his normal goofy self.

"Everything okay?" I ask.

"Yep, He's on his way to meet us" He replies.

Well this is going to be interesting. I was hoping to see Trunks later on in the evening. I know he will want to talk to me about our night together. I shouldn't be nervous but I am. What if he acts like nothing happened? I'm not sure my heart can take it. _Get a grip. You either want him or you don't._ Shut up! I mentally tell myself. _No, you shut up._ She's right. I'm running hot and cold. But argh, Trunks makes my mind go crazy. Damnit, I want him. That's the honest to Kami truth. I've always wanted him. Last night sealed the deal for me. There will never be another man up to par with Trunks. But what will other's think? Would Trunks even change his ways for a monogamous relationship? Would he even consider it? I have to protect my heart. Guess, I'll have to find out myself. 

**Trunks**

**POV**

I'm going to kill my best friend. Not really, but what the hell is he doing alone with Mai having lunch? I wasn't expecting him to say he was with her and the moment I heard her name I saw red. When I texted him earlier he said he was grabbing a bite to eat and that we would spar after. The idiot forgot to mention he was with Mai. I need to calm down. _He's my best friend, he's my best friend,_ I mentally chant. Goten knows my feelings for Mai run deep. At least, I thought he did. I haven't spoken to him about Mai since we were in our teens. _That doesn't mean things have changed._ I never cared before when they would hang out. I always knew Goten never saw her the way I had. I trust him but ever since last night, the thought of her with another man makes my blood boil and want to blast any asshole that comes near her, my best friend included. 

I head to the cafe at a lightening speed and make it within ten minutes after the call. 

When I enter the cafe, I see them immediately. They sit across from each other at a table laughing. I don't know exactly about what, but he better back off my woman. _Wow, caveman much?_ I shake my head out of it and head towards the table. 

When I reach the table I see her perfect angelic face smile at me and wave. All the pent up anger I had when I arrived diminishes. She's fucking perfect.

I lean over and give her a kiss on the cheek and sit beside her looking at her intensely waiting for her to respond at the notion of the small kiss-she doesn't. Her face turns a light shade of pink at the action instead. I've never done that to her in the past. It's always been hugs. I refuse to hide our attraction to each other now. If it were up to me, I'd kiss the hell out of her in front of all these assholes however, Mai is a modest woman. In public, I mean. Behind closed doors is a different story. I can't fight the grin that creeps on my face. Flashes of her crying my name out loud over and over begging for more come to mind.

"Earth to Trunks!" Goten waves his hand in my face pulling me out of my Mai induced coma. I hadn't even noticed the waitress at the table waiting for me to place my order. 

After she takes my order, I turn to Mai and place my hand on her thigh under the table. She brushes it off her lap and my hand finds its place back to its home. 

"Trunks" she stares at me with narrowed eyes. She's fighting this and I get it but she won't be much longer. 

"I should get going. I can't sit here while you two stare at each other like lovesick puppies" Goten accuses to which he isn't lying, we do look like lovesick puppies.

"Okay see you later" I don't even bother to try and get him to stay, my eyes still on Mai. I probably look like a creeper but I don't care.

"Trunks! Goten, you don't have to go" Guess I spoke to soon.

"It's ok, we can catch up later. I'll see ya around" He drops some bills on the table. "Lunch is on me Mai" he winks at her. _Yeah, he's a dead man._ He's doing that shit on purpose. He knows. Good. I grab the money and hand it back to him. "You won't ever have to pay for her" I say in a direct clipped tone. 

"Don't I know it" he says. He gives Mai a hug and a kiss on the head before leaving. And then there were two. 

"You look lovely today Mai" I compliment eyeing her body up and down. She's wearing a plain white t-shirt with tight blue jeans and red sneakers. It's simple but on Mai, it looks great. She could wear a garbage bag and it still look good on her. 

"Thanks Trunks, you clean up well like always" She looks down at my wardrobe. I'm wearing jeans and a black henley. She's nervous. I've known her well enough to read her. She's trying to avoid this conversation about last night. Well I am here to clear things up. 

"Listen Mai, about last night.." I cut to the chase. I'm not going to do this awkward conversation of light talk. 

"Trunks, you don't have to say anything" she cuts me off. Her eyes looking out the window of the cafe avoiding to look directly into mine. Her face looking somber.

"I have a lot to say Mai. So many things, actually" 

"I get it. What transpired between us last night doesn't have to change anything. I promise, I can overlook this and still be your friend as if it never happened" she says. 

"The hell it didn't Mai. It fucking happened" I give it to her straight. Her face turning red at my bluntness. 

"Okay, yes, it happened. It was amazing. I won't deny that Trunks. But we need to think this through. I don't know where your head is at and I am only here for the summer" she admits though now she is looking directing into my eyes and all I can feel is hypnotized by the dark orbs.

"You act as if we will never see each other. You forget that I can fly. You being hours away are like minutes to me" I point out.

"That's not what I mean"

"Then what?" I argue.

She pinches the bridge of her nose and takes a deep breath before giving a response. She's frustrated now? What the hell is happening? Am I not making it clear that I want this woman. I've never dated. Is there some type of dating handbook that I need to read to get the girl? 

**Mai**

I pinch the bridge of my nose taking in a deep breath scrambling in my head to find the words to tell Trunks how I really feel. He stares at me like I've gone mad. Maybe I have. 

"Look, there's no denying that we had an amazing night together. And I am so grateful that you aren't treating me like it didn't happen. I'll admit, I was afraid that you were going to do that to me.."

"You thought I would cast you aside like trash?" he accuses.

"N-No" Is all I can muster. Crap, he knows exactly what I am referring to. I hate to even bring up his past hookups. "I just know you. And I know that you aren't the relationship type" I try and justify.

"Well, it sounds like you are accusing me of treating you like some rando that I've been with" Okay now he seems upset. I need to tread carefully for what I'm about to say next.

"Trunks, this is about me too. I'm not just some hookup. I don't do one night only" I say hoping he can read between the lines. This conversation is happening. I need to know where our heads are at and if we cannot be on the same page then it will never work. I'll worry about how the others will take it later. Right now, I'm frustrated. 

"Trust me sweetheart, after last night, there won't be a one night only" he says with a deep sultry voice it starts to make me feel warm inside.

"Be serious" I say in my most direct tone.

"Oh I am. Whatever it is your telling yourself in your head about me not wanting to have a relationship is a lie" he claims.

"I'm not lying" I lie. _Shit._

"Whatever you say Mai. Let me make it clear then. I want you. I want all of you Mai, always have. This game that we've been playing since we were kids is over. I'm making my claim now. Does that clear everything up for you?" Well geez, when he puts it like that, I guess it does. All I can do is nod my head. I'm putty in his hands.

"Good girl. We don't need to be confused about what this is any longer. We're doing this" He nods his head to the waitress and she heads to our table. 

"Can I get that food to go?" he requests and she politely goes to the back to pack up his lunch.

"Trunks, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting my food to go. I would like to eat it at home and then eat my girlfriend for dessert. Any objections?" he looks at me intensely. His eyes turning a dark shade of blue. I shake my head. My words struggling to come out of my mouth. His girlfriend. Oh my. I was not expecting this to happen. Wait! This is happening so fast how is this going to work? He's not thinking straight. There's so much I want to clarify with him. I want him to know I am a long-term relationship kind of woman. I want a husband, I want a family. My biological clock is ticking and I cannot waste my time on some sort of fling that will have my heart shredded into pieces no matter how deep my feelings run for Trunks. If its not with him than I have to consider other options. I refuse to be strung along. And not to mention how his parents will take this? Vegeta will most likely be opposed to this. He's always been protective of me when it came to Trunks. He knows how is son is or was. I don't even know anymore. We are jumping into this so fast, I'm afraid that something this good to be true won't last. Damn Trunks and his charm. 

He places his hand back on my thigh and gives it a tight squeeze then rubs at it sending shocks of electricity to the center of my core that its beginning to pulse. Every thought that ran through my head just now goes right out the window and my body responds instantly to his touch. I'll just have to worry about it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the second chapter. As I've said, this story is for fun. There won't be a slow burn. I love these two so be prepared for lots of fluff, smut and lemony goodness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai and Trunks get reacquainted with each other. We get introduced to another one of our favorites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some lemony goodness here.

**Mai**

"Yes, Oh Kami, yes Trunks! More! Don't stop" I shout feeling Trunks thrust into me from behind over and over. The moment we stepped into his apartment, he stripped me naked immediately and hauled me to his bedroom like a caveman. There's still so much we need to clarify if we are going to be a couple but I can't think straight when the god-like man is taking control of my body. It's hypnotizing and there's no escape.

"That's right, baby say my name louder. Over and over for me. You fucking love this don't you? My huge cock going inside you like this. Its yours Mai. Yours only." He continues to pound into me as deep as he can and setting my heart on fire. This man is relentless. I've never felt so wild like this before, only Trunks Briefs can do this to me. He's awoken a different side of me I never knew existed. 

"Trunks, your so deep, I'm going to-" He pulls out flipping me over on my back settling in between my legs once more bringing both my legs over his shoulders and begins to thrust hard and repeat his fast motions again. My eyes start to roll behind my head the deeper he pushes. _Kami, that feels so good._

"Look at me sweetheart" he says, his voice low. He looks handsome and powerful. His muscular body on top of my small frame makes me feel safe. I always felt that way with Trunks but this is different. This changes so much now that we have become intimate. It's a feeling I cannot explain.

"Come with me my love" I say and he looks at me with an intense gaze as we both cry out. I squeeze him tightly with my pussy and he roars aloud as he releases inside of me. He collapses on top of me and tucks his head in my neck panting. My sweet Trunks. We stay like that for what feels like a lifetime before we come back from our orgasmic coma. 

"Fuck Mai, your amazing" Trunks lifts his head up to look down at me, bringing his fingers to brush my bangs that are stuck to my forehead aside. I can feel him hardening again. This man is insatiable and I love it. 

"What are you thinking about?" He asks curiously, his hand now cupping my face.

"I was just thinking about how much I can't get enough of you" I reply, now brining my fingers to brush away his bangs that are falling in his face. It's the honest truth.

"Oh yea? Well hang on to that thought dirty girl, I'm not quite done with you yet" Before I ask what he means I'm instantly being carried over his shoulders to his restroom. My naked butt on display and he gives a cheek a hard, loud slap. "What are you doing Trunks? Put me down" I laugh as he opens the glass door to his walk in shower turning on the rain shower above us. Oh yes, dirty girl is right. I'm not sure a shower is going to do the trick to wash away the dirty thoughts I have in mind, but he is more than welcome to try. 

**Trunks**

This woman is going to be the death of me. And I would die a happy man with the knowledge that Mai is mine. She is a wildfire in bed and I fucking love it. Everything about this woman drives me mad. 

I turn the shower on still holding her over my shoulder. I give her beautiful round ass one more smack because I'm a man and I love her ass amongst other things. I will never get enough of this woman. I set the temperature to a warm setting and place her on her feet. I love my shower because its big enough for two people. Not that I've ever had a second body in here. In all actuality, Mai is the first woman that I've had in my bed. The past hookups have never set foot in my apartment and there wont ever be now that Mai is officially mine. 

"Trunks" her voice pulling me out of my Mai fog. I don't respond and instead I drop to my knees and dive face first into her smooth pussy. She moans loudly bringing her hands to my shoulders to give her balance. I lap at her clit and insert two fingers inside her and she screams my name as I begin to thrust.

"oh Kami, Trunks. Keep going baby. I love your tongue on me, I want to come all over your face" My cock hardens like a rock and I almost come instantly at her filthy words. _My sweet innocent Mai._ Pride takes over that this woman gets feral-like for me. Because I do this to her and only me. 

When I feel her pussy clenching around my fingers, I take my other hand and bring a finger to her asshole teasing at the puckered hole before slowly pushing in.

"Trunks" she gasps at the intrusion. She's not used to this but I'm determined to give her pleasure in every single way that I can. 

"Relax sweetheart, I'm going to take care of you" I go back to working my tongue on her clit applying more pressure. My fingers digging deeper in both of her tight holes. When I feel her squeezing my fingers I know she is close so I suck hard on her clit and she releases a stream of her sweet cream all over my face. _HOLY SHIT! Did she just do that?_

"Oh my Kami Trunks!!!!" She cries and grasps tightly to my shoulders, her nails cutting into my skin as she loses her balance to which I grab her making sure she doesn't fall. She's limp in my arms breathing heavy, her body giving up her strength as she experiences a mind blowing orgasm. 

"You okay baby?" I comfort. Her head laying on my shoulder as we both stand under the stream of warm water. Mai tucks her face deeper into my neck, and I can feel her heart beating faster. 

"I've never...I'm so embarrassed. I'm so sorry" She begins to pull away and I'm not having that. She doesn't need to feel that way with me, ever.

"Are you kidding me? That was the hottest thing that's ever happened to me. I did that. I made you squirt and I'll be sure to take care of you if means tasting your sweet cream." I say lifting her chin up to face me showing her a large grin. She slaps my chest at my vulgar words. 

"Stop!" She tries to pull away again. I know she's embarrassed but there's no need to be. I heard of stories in the past from college buddies but never had it happen to me and I must say, it was the fucking best. 

"Okay, I won't bring it up but it won't stop me from getting you to come all over my face like that again. Don't be shy about it Mai. You have no idea how fucking hot that was and I did that" I concede. She nods her head in agreement and turns away from me. Just when I think she is going to pull away again, she surprises me once more by spreading her legs and bending over that her hands are now touching her feet. Her glorious ass facing up lathered with water and calling for me.

"You said you weren't quite done with me. Are you going to be a man of your word Mr. Briefs?" _Fuck me._ She's right though. I am a man of my word and who am I to go back on it? I step closer from behind placing my hands on each cheek giving it a strong squeeze and follow through true to my word. 

Meanwhile...

**Marron**

This is bullshit. Complete fucking bullshit that I'm here working on my day off. My boss loves making my life miserable with his demands. Albeit, he pays me generously that I can afford my loft apartment in West City but that's besides the point. Sebastian Wine has never shown any sort of appreciation for the work I put in for his pretentious and not mention good looking ass. This isn't what I imagined my dream job to be. I want to design. Clothes, purses, shoes, you name it. It's my niche to put things together. I'm being sour I know, but what the hell! I've worked for this guy for almost three years and I have yet to have an assignment to co-design with Sebastian or his team of minions. Instead, this man has me running errands, sending off e-mails and making reservations for whatever flavor of the week he has.

I'll admit, Sebastian is a very handsome man. At 35 he's got dark brown hair with no greys in sight, blue eyes and a body built like a God. _Still an asshole._ Sometimes I fantasize about sticking little pin needles in those blue orbs. Kami, Marron, morbid much? This guy signs your checks. I know, I know. 

"Marron?!" I hear him call out. This freaking guy. I roll my eyes before pushing out of my chair and heading to his office. I put my face on before entering. 

"Yes Mr. Wine?" I say walking into his office. If that's what you even call it. It's massive. Looks almost like a bedroom minus the bed. He has two large black leather couches that sit parallel to and a flat screen tv mounted to the wall. Across that is a pool table and a bar and of course a walk in closet for his expensive ass suits. 

"I need those portfolios of my sketches for the Capsule Gala in two months. Mrs. Briefs has special requests for her family. Her daughter's birthday dress was a hit." he says looking at his computer and not at me. Bastard.

"Sir, I thought you told me to get rid of them since you wanted to start fresh" I say. He told me two weeks ago to throw them away because he didn't think they would be to Bulma's liking. And they're not. I didn't tell him that though. Bulma isn't the type to like shimmer or metallic and I know this because obvi, I've know her my whole life but he doesn't know that. 

"So you mean to tell me that you don't have them" He finally looks at me. I want to punch him so badly. Little does he know, I kept those sketches and did some editing to them of my own knowing that Bulma would most likely approve. 

"Actually, I have some at home, though they aren't the exact same sketches. I didn't know you still wanted them so I edited them" I confirm.

He pinches the bridge of his nose as if this was my fault. "Just get me them and soon. Like yesterday. That is all" and he goes back to clicking on his computer and dismisses me. Jerk.

"I'll get right on that, it's at my place" I reply. 

"No, I need you here. I have some things I need you to verify that I e-mailed and I need you to go over inventory" He says still not looking at me. Okay, I'm about to lose my shit.

"I'll find a way to get them here right away" I say with as much patience as I have left and head back to my desk. My only hope to get them here fast is if Trunks can fly to my apartment and bring them to me. I reach in my purse for my cell and dial Trunks. No response. I try again, and again, still no response. What the hell! where is he? There's one other person that I can call that can get here fast and I really don't want to. It's never been the same since spring break when he played me like a damn fool. 

"Come on Trunks, pick up!" I whisper/shout. I call one last time, still nothing. Fuck! I have no choice but to call _him._ The phone rings twice before he picks up.

"Well this is a surprise. You haven't called me in months" He says and I don't miss the sarcasm in his tone.

"I know. Listen Goten, I need a favor"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this. This chapter was a little tough to write for the lemon. I hope it did some justice. I was excited to introduce Marron's POV. What happened over spring break?! Until next time. Would love to hear some feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A better insight to what happened between G and M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter and has taken me a long time to edit. I hope you like it. Beware, there may be some grammatical errors. I tried to get them all :)

**Marron**

**3 Months ago**

This whole week has felt like the longest ever. I'd put in over 60 hours working for Sebastian and doing his bidding preparing for his show next month. Luckily for him, I'm a badass and completed every errand he's asked, including reserving his trip with Rema to a resort on a private island. Thank Kami I won't have to deal with him for a week.

After week's of preparation, the staff and I deserve a break from this pompous ass. I've been looking forward to this beach trip. I've got my swimsuits packed, two for each day of the week because why not? I designed them myself and take great pride in showing my work off. Even if my only audience are my friends. 

"Marron!" I hear Sebastian call out. _Just a few more hours and I'm free._ I rise from my chair and head to his office for hopefully, the last assignment.

"Yes sir?"

"Is everything set for my trip? I'd like to have Rema picked up and ready to meet me here in an hour so we can be off to the airport" He says sketching in his pad and not at me. This is normal for Sebastian Wine. He thinks that by not looking at me intimidates me like I'm someone beneath him. He does this to everyone here and one day I'm going to lose my shit on him. But for now, I need this job and the pay.

"Yes, I've already spoken with her and she is set and ready. Just waiting on you" I say. Rema is a beautiful brunette that's modeled for Sebastian. Why she is with this guy, I have no idea. My only guess would be the luxuries he provides for her. She can be nice when she wants to be. I've been around plenty of models like her. Not all of them are the same. Some are sweethearts but let's just say Rema doesn't fit that bill. 

"Well then, I should be finishing up soon. I'm assuming you have everything in order as in my baggage?" I want to laugh at that statement. I can't help but smile though. There's so much meaning behind what he said if he only he knew what I'm really thinking.

"Of course, Davis has everything in the car. All that is missing you" I say instead, still smiling. Davis is his driver slash butler slash minion. I have no issues with Davis. In fact, Davis is a doll. He's an older gentleman. It just annoys me to no end how underappreciated he is. Davis goes above and beyond for Sebastian and sometimes I feel like he doesn't get enough credit for his work. 

"Very well, if that is all, you have my permission to go. I can leave on my own" _Oh thank you master._ Asshole. I nod my head and smile and leave his office instead. I'm not going to let him get to me. This trip to the beach Trunks has planned is something I intend to enjoy and no one can bring my spirits down. Including this jerk. I pack up my stuff and say my goodbyes to my coworkers before heading to my place and finish packing. This vacation is what I need. I plan on doing absolutely nothing except drink, tan and lounge. The perfect relaxation. 

**The next morning**

Today is the day. I'm waiting on my two best friends to come and pick me up and head to South Beach. It's ten hour drive but since I can't fly, we are planning on taking the aircraft which cuts it to two. Courtesy of Trunks Briefs, thank you very much. As I'm brining my bags to the front of my apartment, I hear a knock once followed by my door opening.

  
"Hey, hey, hey" Goten shouts waving his arm at me. "Let's get this show on the road". He looks good, really good actually. He's wearing a pair of blue chino shorts, a play white v neck shorts and boat shoes with his aviators resting atop of his jet black hair. I gotta give it to him, the man has a great sense of style. I would know. Obvi. 

  
"Hey you goof" I laugh as I retrieve my designer backpack from the closet.

  
"Wow Mar, you look great" His eyes roaming up and down my body. I feel light flutters in my stomach. It's not out of the norm for Goten to check me out but something in his eyes looks different today. They look a coal black instead of the dark brown hue around the irises. I'm not used to this look. 

  
"Oh, this? You like? I made it myself just for this trip" I twirl around and give a pose. One hand on the back of my head, the other on my hip. I love this sundress I've made. Its a soft yellow with small white polkadots. Its fitted on my chest and slightly flares out at my hips. Its length hitting my mid thigh. I made it to keep me cool while also looking cute and giving my figure some exposure. I take great care of my body and thanks to my beautiful mother and her genetics, I have a small frame like her. Everyone mistakes us for sisters, which always gets my mom a smile which can be rare coming from strangers. 

  
"Actually, yeah. It looks really good on you" He continues to stare. This is different and kinda...weird. Not in a bad way but this is Goten. One of my best friends. It's not the usual friendly look he gives me. Though, I haven't seen him in a few weeks, maybe even months? Time flies with our busy schedules. Me at the office with Sebastian and him working in the architectural department at Capsule, we all don't get to see each other quite often which is kind of sad because I miss the hell out of all my friends. Especially Mai. I wish she could have made it to this trip but I get it. She's had a passion in helping her students and I wont hold that against her. 

  
"Okay playboy lets get goin' " I break this awkward silence. For some reason, my playboy comment doesn't seem funny to him as it usually does when I tease. His face becomes serious. _Okay, that is weird._ I reach for my one bags before he stops me and grabs is from my hand instead. The moment our hands touch I feel an electric current run through my body. I feel the goosebumps spreading rapidly over me. I wonder if he felt that. 

  
" I got it Mar, you can start heading out to the aircraft and I'll bring it. It won't take long" He politely says as I make my way out trying not overthink what just happened. 

  
"Hey you guys!" I shout making my way inside the aircraft. I see Bra lounging on one of the benches. This aircraft is huge! Think of a party bus in the air. "I didn't know you would be here, that's great. The more the merrier".

  
"It wasn't planned. The brat tagged along" Trunks says from the drivers seat not hiding the disappointment that his teenage sister had to tag along. Bra is far from a brat and she adores her brother. Trunks always calls her that when he gets annoyed and it just always stuck. I think its cute.

  
"Hey, Pan ditched me for her science camp. I wasn't going to spend my time at home while the house is quiet and dads home from Beerus', you know what that means" she narrows her eyes at Trunks sending some type of unsaid message and I see Trunks cringe at her statement.

  
"Yeah, good point. Just try to behave yourself Bra. I was counting on enjoying my free time relaxing. I don't want to have to worry about you constantly. This is a worry free trip"

"When have I ever misbehaved with you?" She argues

  
"How about the time mom asked me to take you school shopping and you asked me to get you another size while in the dressing room and snuck out to meet those little shits at the food court"

  
"Oh my Kami, Trunks, I was fourteen! I'm almost eighteen now. I have better things to do than sneak off with boys now". She's right about that. Bra Briefs is seventeen going on thirty. I swear she's like a mini me. Adventurous, independent and into fashion. She's got a bright future ahead of herself. 

  
"It's not you I am worried about, I know you can take care of yourself but I don't want to have to blast older men oogling my sister or trying anything funny. You know your beautiful and don't even look your age" That's true. Bra is a spitting image of Bulma with her moms generous curves you wouldn't even guess she's seventeen. The fact that she dresses like she's older makes her look like she is 21.

  
"Trust me bro, the last thing I need is my brother or anyone getting in my way of fun". Now that, is Vegeta in her. I can't help but laugh.

  
"Kami, this is going to be a long week" he mumbles under his breath.

  
"Don't worry Trunks. Bra can stay with me, I'll keep an eye on her. You've been gracious enough to provide us with a spacious three bedroom beach house. She'll be fine. Don't forget who her parents are" I ensure him giving him a pat on his shoulder.

  
"That's what I'm afraid of" He chuckles. " But thanks Marron, I would really appreciate that" He says. His shoulders relaxing. I'm not quite sure what's gotten him so tense. Trunks has been sort of distant ever since Mai texted us in the group chat that she wouldn't be able to make it. I know there is some unspoken history there given that their future selves are married and expecting. They've always liked each other whether they believe none of us know and we do. It's only a matter of time before one of them breaks and gives in.

  
We make it to the beach house safely and get situated in our room. Have I mentioned that I love my friend Trunks? I can't believe he snagged this beach house on the busiest time of the year. This house is remarkable and beautiful. I needed this. Let the relaxation begin!

  
**Goten**   
**Four days later**

  
This week is supposed to be relaxing and not one day since I have been here has it been that thanks to the blonde haired bombshell across the hall. I haven't been able to get her off my mind since I saw her in that yellow sundress at her loft last Saturday. Why have I never noticed Marron before? We've known each other since we were kids and it never crossed my mind that Marron was attractive in that way. Sure, she's beautiful. All of the Z women are, naturally. That morning I saw Marron changed something inside of me instantly. When we accidentally touched I felt jolts of electricity and my senses have been delicate around her. These past few days have been agonizing seeing her in her swimsuits. The swimsuits _she_ created and I gotta say, I've never been thankful for the bastard who invented them. Marron can wear the hell out of one. My cock stirs at the image of Marron in the animal print bikini she wore yesterday, with the body chain hanging between her plump breasts and the loose chain belt wrapping around her plump, heart shaped ass. Fuck would I give to grab that and do other things to that sweet peach. It was hypnotizing. She's like a beautiful siren calling to me but dangerous to touch. _She's my friend._ I remind myself. I can't do that. Especially with her. I've taken cold showers every day since being here and not to mention jerked off at the image of her sucking me off, me going down on her and fucking her senseless. Then I would feel guilty because this is Marron. Little Marron. 18 would have my balls if she knew the fantasies I was having about her daughter. The Z women are not to be messed with. Everyone knows that. 

  
"Yo, bro, you good in there? We're heading to water again" Trunks calls out from the door. I've been in the bathroom for almost 30 min taking care of my morning wood because of that siren. 

  
"Be right out. I'll meet you guys down there" I say quickly cleaning up my cock and washing my hands. Get it together, man. You're better than this. We can't do this with Marron and by we I mean my cock and I. She's not the typical girl I normally go for. She's better and deserves better. 

  
When I make it to the beach I see her on her beach towel sunbathing and reading a magazine. She looks stunning in her green bikini. Her hair damp most likely drying off from the water. Siren. I can smell the salt and the hint of citrus from her lotion from afar. See, my senses are out of wack. I don't know what the hell I'm doing because I ignore Trunks with some new friends we met a few days ago and head straight for her.

  
"Mind if I sit here?" I say laying my towel out next to her. It's the first time we've been alone since being here.

  
"Of course. Don't let me get in the way. I'm just getting my tan on" she says and her voice is like honey. Sweet and addicting. 

  
"Whatcha readin?" I ask as I take my tank off and sit. I don't miss her eyeing my body. Down boy.

  
"Just some fashion stuff and an article on Sebastian's new upcoming fall line" she says. Her eyes going back to the magazine and I can see the light pink blush on her face. This makes me smile.

  
"How's it going working with THE Sebastian Wine? Still being a douche bag?" I joke.

  
"Ha! You know it. When is he not?" 

I know I was joking but if that asshole really is being a douche I'll blast his ass. Not really, but I will make him pay.

  
"It's just how the industry is. It can be very stressful meeting deadlines and fulfilling client's wishes. I understand it and it takes time getting used to. This break is what I needed to re-energize" she smiles at me and I believe her. Marron is brilliant. She knows how to take challenges and complete them. I have no doubt she'll knock whatever douchebag throws at her when we get back. If she needs this break then I should help make it worth her while.

  
"Hey, one the guys from work that's also staying here mentioned there is a bar on the other side of the beach that pretty chill. Live music, good food and a few games. Whattya say? Wanna check it out with me?" I ask. This isn't out of the norm. We've hung out plenty of times. Except this doesn't feel like the norm. I'm willing to go with it.

  
"Yeah sure! It'd be nice to get out. The beach house is great and all but something different sounds nice. I'd love to. Thanks Goten" She says looking at me. I never noticed her eyes to be so alluring. Icy blue with flecks of gold around the iris. A beautiful siren indeed.

  
"GREAT!" I say a little too enthusiastic my voice cracks. Kami, what the hell is wrong with me. She's one of my best friends.

  
"You're a goof G" she says reaching for her bag and pulling out her oversized glasses. She sets her magazine aside and lays down giving me a view of her perfect round tits, taut stomach and legs that I'd kill to have wrapped around my waist. Stop it!

"I'm going to take a cat nap, don't let me burn" she says and gets comfortable. 

  
"Sure thing" I respond and lay beside her. I stare out at the ocean letting the waves calm my nerves at this beautiful woman beside me. I'm going to do my best to keep it as friendly as it's intended to be. Kami help me.

**Marron**

  
I don't know why I feel on edge right now. Today has been great. Earlier, Goten and I took a small cat nap in the mid morning afternoon before being awoken by Bra telling us that it was lunchtime. I've been nothing but a beach bum since we've been here and I'm okay with that. My life is always busy, it felt great to put it on pause. 

  
We had lunch thanks to Trunks' bar-b-que which was amazing. That man knows how to cook. Then Bra and I went swimming while the guys played beach volleyball with the group of new friends we met earlier in the week. They were nice. The men were at least. The women, not so much. One of the women in particular, a gorgeous Amazonian dark haired woman kept eyeing Goten, flirting with him and I couldn't help but feel jealous. Which is absurd! I have no claim over him. He's my friend. He's fair game to any woman. It's not like it bothered me before. Except now it does. 

  
Now here I am, sitting on the beach trying to focus on what Bra is talking to me about. Something about a boy from her school. I go in and out of focus because my attention is being drawn back to Goten and that woman. She's finding ways to touch his arms, laughing at something he says. It's really getting to me.

  
"Marron, are you listening?" I hear Bra.

  
"I'm sorry Bra, I was distracted" I turn to her taking her in and its the exact distraction I needed. Wow, she really has grown up. She looks so much like an adult in her red bikini. She's no longer the little girl I used to babysit.

  
"It's okay. You probably don't want to hear about my relationship with my physics teacher" she says lightly and I'm immediately startled.

  
"Your what?! Are you crazy?! If your parents find out...Bra your only seventeen...I-I' I stutter still shocked at what she said.

  
"Gotcha!" She winks. Whew! Thank Kami. "I'm kidding. I'm not an idiot. Plus, boys are far from my radar although, there's one I see that is on yours" she says, her eyes going towards Goten.

  
"It's nothing. We're just friends." I justify, probably more to myself than her.

"Yea, yea. I'm seventeen, not dense. I see the way you two look at each other. It's not hard to miss"

  
"What are you talking about?" I ask.

  
"Come on Marron. It's obvious you two like each other. He looks at you like a starving man" 

  
"What would you know about a starving man?" Gosh, she's sounds so mature for her age. I forget that she's also part saiyan.

  
"With parents like mine, I know exactly what it looks like. Plus, Goten has been looking at you all week differently. I'm very observant. I notice these things" she clarifies.

  
"You really are brilliant Bra" I compliment because it's true. This whole trip, she hasn't been the annoying sister. She's been independent and responsible.

  
"I know. I can't wait to move out next year" 

  
"Okay, your definitely going to have to do some major convincing to your dad about that" I say. There's no way that will fly with Vegeta.

  
"I've got a plan" she says and goes back to laying out. I'm not even going to get involved with that one.

  
By the mid-evening Bra and I head to the house to shower and get cleaned up. I'm in the restroom blow drying my hair getting ready for my non-date when I hear a noise coming from the living area. I make my way to the living room when I see the group of people we befriended earlier including the two women from the beach inside.

  
"Hey I invited them over for a few drinks and games if that's okay" I hear Trunks say as he brings in the equipment from outside. 

  
"Of course. It's no problem. As long as they don't get too wild since Bra is here" I say.

  
"Nah, they're just here to hang. No party" He verifies.

  
I notice the Amazonian standing close to Goten by the kitchen counter. He's handing her a cup of something and my stomach tightens at the sight. Is he offering her a drink? Drinks lead to more flirting and more flirting leads to other things. 

  
"Thanks dollface. You sure know how to take care of a girl" I hear her say to him. Her hand rubbing his shoulder.

  
"It's nothing. Go ahead and drink up" He says to her moving to the refrigerator and pulling out and apple to eat.

  
"Mmmm..may I? I am famished you know" she says licking her lips and eye fucking him. He takes a bite and gives her the rest of his apple. 

  
"Here ya go, if you'll excuse me. I need to wash up" He says as he moves past her and walks down the hallway to his room. It's then that I feel pang in my chest at what I'm witnessing. When his door closes, I see her follow behind, open the door and close it. I feel sick to my stomach. Why did I think that he wanted to hang out with me? I know we have before as friends. I guess a little part of me was hoping it could be more but no, Son Goten doesn't do more. I feel humiliated and disgusted in myself for anticipating all day to hang out with him. How could he do this to me? I'm one of his best friends or a least I thought I was. I can't do this. We can't do this. I have to get out of here. The though of hearing Goten fuck some woman under the same roof is enough to make me vomit and I won't be here for it.

  
"Are you okay?" I hear Bra from behind me. She must have seen it too. I turn to face her, my eyes swelling with tears.

  
"Of course, it's none of my business" I say. My voice beginning to crack. She grabs my hand and takes me back to our room before anyone sees me like this and closes the door.

  
"Marron, don't let this ruin our trip. You and I can go somewhere right now and have our own fun" She comforts. Kami, I love this girl. I know she is trying. She sees the hurt all over my face.

  
"It's okay Bra. I just-I just can't be here for this. Please don't tell your brother or anyone but I need to cut this trip short. I can't be here" I try to hold the tears back. 

  
"Come on Marron, maybe we can stay somewhere else. Please don't do this" she begs.

  
"Bra" I shake my head, the tears now spilling. "Promise me you won't tell why I'm really leaving, please" I plead hoping she understands the pain and humiliation I'm feeling.

  
"I promise" She gives in offering me a hug and helps me gather my things. I call a taxi and am told will arrive in twenty min. While I wait, I book a flight right back to West City and stay in the room with Bra until I'm notified the taxi is outside.

  
When I open the door, I see Goten coming out of his room. He's wearing his jeans and putting on his shirt and I catch a glimpse of the woman behind him...on his bed laying face down with no shirt. He must have gave it to her good if she's passed out. The moment he see's me, its written all over his face. Guilt. I swallow the pain and make my way to the front without a word to him.

  
"Your leaving?" Trunks asks coming around the counter leaving his guests to remain talking. 

  
"Yeah, I'm so sorry. I got a call from work and something happened with one of the designs its an emergency. Sebastian is not reachable so I need to take care of this. Thank you for everything Trunks" I say in my best Marron gives no shit voice. He looks at me trying to figure out if I am lying. He won't call me out if I am so instead he nods his head understanding and helps me with my bags. I don't bother saying goodbye to Goten, instead I tell Trunks to relay the message about work, apologize for canceling and for leaving in a hurry and hope that it worked. I don't need Goten knowing that he got under my skin. I'd like to remain friends and avoid unnecessary confrontation. 

  
When we drive off, I let the dam break and let myself have this moment on the way to the airport. Never again. I'll never allow him to humiliate me. It was stupid of me to have thought such things and it won't happen again.

**Goten**

**Present Day**

To say I was shocked that Marron called me for a favor is an understatement. She hasn't called me on my phone one on one in months. Since before spring break to be exact. When I saw her name on my phone I was surprised. I wasn't too far from her place when she called and asked for me to retrieve the portfolios for her work. It wasn't an issue for me to do her that favor. What my issue really is with her is why she's been giving me the cold shoulder. I know work has been extremely busy and stressful for her since she left the beach house a few months back. I figured her attitude was just because of that asshole she works for but nope. Last night at Bra's party she was still distant.

I said hi to her at the party and she gave me a tight smile and introduced herself to my date, if that's what it even was. Talia was a woman from my department that needed a friend to accompany her to the party. She is new to the firm and wanted to be around a familiar face. She didn't hover or cling. Once I introduced her to other colleagues she became a social butterfly leaving me to myself. 

Marron was stunning. She wore a navy blue silk dress that cut down the middle to show just enough cleavage and a slit that rode up her leg and gold fuck me heels. Her hair fell down in loose waves one side pinned behind her ear and she hypnotized me all night. Like the siren at the beach. She said a few words to me and went about her way mingling with others. I felt dismissed by her actions. 

When I saw her earlier this morning, I couldn't help but notice the venom in her tone when she mentioned my date last night and I couldn't help myself but tease her back. I don't know what's been going on with her lately but I need to get to the bottom of this. Even if she does have a full plate for work, she could always use friend. I hope that douche bag hasn't been over working her. 

I arrive in time to her work building and check in at the front and make my way to her office. I knock once before entering and see her at her desking typing away. Her brows furrowed at the screen. 

"Hey you" I say startling her.

"Kami, Goten, you scared me. Did you bring the portfolios?" she asks pushing out of her desk.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't" I say holding the portfolios up above my head.

"Okay great thanks" she says grabbing them from my hand. Our fingers touch and I feel the same sensation I did months ago and stare at her to see if she felt it as well.

"You can go now" She says. Okay, I guess she didn't.

"Is that how you treat a friend that saved your ass?" I say. I can't help it. It's one thing to be in a hurry, it's another to be rude. My mom taught me manners and I don't put up with bullshit, even if this bombshell has my mind discombobulated.

"Excuse me?" she narrows her eyes on me. Her hands on those luscious hips my hands itch to squeeze. 

"You heard me Mar. A polite thank you would suffice, maybe even a 'You're the best Goten, thanks! I owe you big' " I say in my most cheerful voice.

"Goten, I don't have time for this" she says annoyingly. What the hell! Is she for real? Before I get to say what's on my mind I hear someone from behind.

"Marron, I need you to bring me those portfolios" I hear douche bag say. He look between Marron and I. Giving me the stink eye.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wine, I have them right here" she says handing over the portfolios.

"Good, now can you please ask your boyfriend to leave. I'm not paying you to sit around and banter. You can do that on your own time" This fucking guy. I want to knock him out for being so rude to her. She interrupts me for what I really want to say.

"He's not my boyfriend and he was just leaving" For some reason, her statement has my stomach in knots. I don't know if its the fact that she's dismissing me to leave or the fact that she denied me as her boyfriend. I'm not her boyfriend but this asshole doesn't need to know that.

"Please ensure that this little conversation you two have doesn't waste time" He says and enters his office closing the door before I can even tell this jerk off. 

"What a piece of work" I say turning to her.

"Goten, please leave. Thank you for helping me out but I really need to get back to work so I can finish up and go home" she says. Her voice sounding defeat.

"Can we really talk about the elephant in the room between us?" I say. I'm not looking for a fight. I want to get to the bottom of why she's been so distant with me.

"No Goten. I'm really not in the mood for this"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not. I don't need to explain anything to you, okay? Now please leave so I can finish my work" she sits back down at her desk and begins to type on her computer.

"What's wrong with you? Why have you been acting like this towards me?" I can't help it. 

"Nothing Goten, I'm obviously busy" she argues.

"Too busy for your friend?"

"Yes, especially you Goten" she says in a clipped tone. The anger behind her tone is obvious.

"You know what, fine. You want to stay here and be in a pissy mood then you and that douchebag can do it together here" I clap back. I don't mean to be ugly but I've been nothing but nice and for what? For her to treat me like I'm nothing?

"Keep your voice down, he'll hear you" she whisper-yells.

"So what, he is Douche"

"Goten, go home now and I will think about calling you" she tries to bargain. I know I am taking it too far but in all fairness, she deserves to be treated better. Hypocrite, I know but in my defense I don't constantly berate her like that jerk and I didn't do anything to her. 

"You know what Mar, don't bother. When you're in a better mood and feel like being the friend I had before, then you can call me. Don't ask me for any more favors" I say and I don't mean it but I'm mad. The thought of not having her in my life would crush me.

"Fine" she says as her finale to this conversation. Not what I expected.

"Fine" I say back. "See ya" My final words to her. I see her face drop then immediately go back to being stone cold and goes back to typing. Welp, that backfired. No turning back now.

I make my way to the front lobby and out the building and take a huge breath of air. I need to calm my nerves, I need to spar. My body is heating with anger at her dismissal and coldness. A clear head is what I need before I can talk to her once more. I'll give her some time to cool off. Besides, how mad could she possibly be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! That was intense. Goten has some serious explaining to do. Let's see where this goes. Get ready for some Trumai next.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of everything :). A calm before the storm.

**Marron**

"Right there, don't stop, please" I beg at the feel of his tongue on my heated core. I can feel myself throbbing for a release, my fingers gripping my sheets as I feel myself on the edge of climax. I can feel it coming and its almost there. This is what I needed. I needed some type of release to decompress. The man's tongue works my clit faster and then stops, then goes back to it and then stops. What's going on!? I'm almost there.

"Don't tease me, I need this. Please lick my pussy faster and make me come" I cry out and I can feel the pressure of this man's tongue press down on my aching clit and feel a hard suck. _Oh fuck yes, that's what I'm talking about._

"That better Marron?" I hear him ask between my legs but all I can respond with is loud moans because yes, that is much better. Better than I anticipated. I don't know how I lasted this long without a man bringing me to orgasm. I'd been stressing so much over Sebastian's needs at work and not hearing from Goten since our fallen out at the office. I feel him insert a two fingers and feel another strong suck on my clit and I know I'm seconds away from enjoying pure bliss.

"Oh Kami, yes. I'm right there. More. More!" I scream and he delivers what I've begged for and feel the rush of my climax take over my body and it takes my breath away. My breathing is heavy as I let the sensation of my climax die down. This man knows how to please a woman.

"That was amazing. I'd love to wake up every morning like that" I say coming back down to Earth. I lift my head and stare down at the handsome man with the talented tongue between my legs.

"I'd be more than happy to lick your pussy every day for you Mar" he says lifting his head up staring back at me and it's then that I realize I'm looking into those dark familiar onyx eyes. What. The. Fuck. Goten!?

I jolt up from my bed. I can't breath. Wait, yes I can I'm just in shock. I look under the covers to see if the man is still between my legs and come up empty. Kami, it was just a dream. But what a dream. It felt so real I could even feel my orgasm. I turn my head to the side to see my clock read 4 A.M. I have two hours until my day gets started and I'm sexually frustrated from this dream.

It's been three weeks since I've seen Goten and I feel like I have seen him everywhere haunting me. Like at the coffee shop the other day. I thought the tall dark haired man ahead of me in line was him and I almost freaked and walked out. I know I am being immature about seeing him, I'm just not ready. There is still a lot of hurt there. Whatever it was that happened over spring break had me hoping that it could be more and the way he treated me and looked at me made me believe something could have started between us. Boy was I wrong. And here I am like a cat in heat, horny and dreaming about said Saiyan and how his gifted tongue would feel licking my pussy until I can't breathe. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Arghh!" I shout out to no one but the silence in my room. I'm still sexually frustrated and need to decompress. I reach over to my drawer and pull out my pink vibrator with the ten vibrating settings and start getting to work on my core. I have a long day ahead of me and I plan to start it on a good note. I lie back and think back to my dream and that amazing Saiyan tongue that worked my body to bliss. Yes, this will do... 

**Trunks**

I miss her. I sound like a damn pansy but it's true. Every day for the last three weeks we've been keeping our relationship under wraps and each day I wake alone in my bed without Mai. It drives me crazy not being able to wake up next to her. For reasons I don't know, Mai insists to wait to come out to my family about us. We are thirty years old for crying out loud and here we are like teenagers sneaking around. Although I must admit it is really fun. We've fucked every day and in so many places. My cock hardens at the thought of when she visited me at my office yesterday during my lunch hour. I had her legs open on my desk while I ate her out like a starving man then had her bent over and fucked her like crazy before my next meeting. I couldn't get through the meeting without thinking about her or the fact that her scent was still on my lips.

Mai's a wildcat. Something I don't think I'll ever get my fill of. She's addicting and like an addict, I always want more. More of her. My need to always be around her grows stronger each day. She doesn't know this but I plan on telling my father this week during our spar about us. If he feels indifferent about it then he is going to have to deal with it. It might not sit well with Mai but I'll do whatever it takes to prove to her that I'm in this for the long run. Mai is mine and belongs to me. Her pussy, her body, all of it is mine and only mine. If I have to remind her every day of that then I will be more than happy to accommodate her. There will be no one else for her. Her and I were meant to be. I always believed it in the past when I would see Future Mai and my future self together. Our fate was always written. No matter how the story goes. 

My apartment feels empty without her. I'm eating breakfast in my kitchen waiting on Goten to arrive so we can head to Capsule together and train. I feel like a shitty friend being out of the loop with my best friend. We've only seen each other a few times on Capsule grounds at work. With Mai back, she's consumed all of the free time I have which is funny considering we've been sneaking around. I wouldn't doubt it if Goten knows about Mai and I and if he does, great. I'm not planning on being discreet any longer. If anyone and I mean anyone has a problem (which I honestly don't see that happening) they can fuck off.

  
"YO!" I hear Goten call from my door. Only he and a handful of people have access to my place. I see him coming inside the kitchen and take a seat on the stool on the other side of the counter where I sit.

"Hey man, I'm just finishing up breakfast and we can head out" I say finishing my eggs in one bite then walking to the sink to rinse my plate. 

"No rush. I'm honestly pretty tired" He says yawning.

"Oh? And what's that about?" I ask looking at him carefully. Goten and I are different in many ways. We may get the playboy vibes from other people but that is where they are wrong. I know exactly how to be discreet and even though I'm no saint, I've had my fair share of women in the past decade, (mostly my University days) that only few, like my father know about. Whereas Goten, is not so discreet. He's got playboy written all over him and loves the ladies. He's been with more women than I have. So I wonder who kept him up last night to make him so tired this time.

"Work, bro. Still finishing up some ideas for the school and I haven't been able to sleep well lately. This spar might be an easy one for you" he says grabbing an orange from the fruit bowl on the counter.

"No one in particular kept you up?" I curiously ask.

"What is it with people thinking I'm some type of manwhore?" I give a hard stare because I know my best friend.

"Okay fine you got me there but there hasn't been anyone in some time" he admits. "Since we haven't really spoken I might as well fill you in on the drama with Marron". He fills me in on what happen that day after he left the cafe and the argument he and Marron had. Marron is like a sister to me so I automatically go into big brother mode.

"I'm confused. What is the deal with you and Marron?" I ask and watch him contemplate how he wants to explain.

"I don't even know anymore. I thought for a brief moment we had something back during spring break. For once, I wanted to see where it would go. When I saw her the day we picked her up, something just snapped and I noticed her. Like really noticed her" he says and I know all too well what he means. I felt the same way the night I saw Mai at my sisters party. I knew it was always there but for some reason that night, it just clicked and I had to have her. But then again, I have to remember this is Goten. I love him like a brother but I know his ways too. _Fuck, this must be how my father feels about me._

"Marron isn't like the other girls you've been with. She's not a one time deal" I tell him like it is. There's no way I'll let him hurt Marron if all he has in mind is a fuck. Marron may be feisty to say the least, but she's also one of the kindest and sweetest people I know, next to Mai of course.

He glares back at me like I've said something wrong. That's new. 

"Marron isn't a fuck if that's what your thinking" he says defensively. "Don't ever insinuate that I would categorize her with the other women. You're no saint either T". Damn, he got me there.

"I want to understand what's going on with you two. If my memory serves me correctly, you had that chick in your bed over spring break" It almost slipped my mind about that girl. I never asked him about it. I was still too messed up that Mai didn't go, I didn't pay much attention to Goten and Marron and rather tried to keep myself occupied surrounded by other people and their company. His face goes pale at my comment like some sort of realization slapped him in the face.

"Fuck! Do you think that is why she left? Nothing happened man. I don't even remember her name! When I got out of the shower, the chick was in my bed naked and buzzed off the alcohol trying to seduce me. You know me T, I wouldn't do that with a chick that's not sober. I told her she could sleep it off if she needed to and that I wasn't interested. I'm not that much of an ass. I wasn't going to embarrass the girl and kick her out in front of her friends. I was already on my way out anyways." I sense the panic in his tone. He's freaking out.

"Hey, don't worry, bro. Marron said it was a work thing" I justify to him.

"No T, you don't get it. It all make sense now. She didn't leave because of that douche bag boss of hers. She saw me come out of my room and must have seen the girl but she ran so fast out the door I didn't get a chance to follow. Mar and I were supposed to go out on a date that night" he clarifies and now it make sense. Goten's for sure in a pickle. I giggle at that thought and he gives me the death stare.

"Okay, chill bro. It's fine. Just go explain that to her if that's what you think it's about. Simple." I advise even though deep down we know Marron will most likely give him a hard time if she hasn't already and something tells me she has by what he's told me.

"I gotta skip today's sesh. I have to call her" He says pulling out his cell to which I grab instantly out of his hand.

"Hold up G. Before you even think about calling her, what exactly are your intentions with her then?" I ask because I have to make sure this is what he wants.

"What the fuck man. Did you not hear anything I just said? You don't see me getting all big brother on your ass about Mai" He retaliates and I hold his stare because the mention of Mai is off limits in this conversation. There's a difference. I don't know how to explain it, there just is.

"Fine but I will say this G, best friend or not. You hurt her, I will hurt you. If this goes down badly, I may not be the only one after you" I make it known straightening my back and facing him. He won't be my only target. 18 will for sure rip him a new one if he fucks this up with Marron.

"Likewise. Mai is one of my best friends too ya know" He says back and I can't help but smirk at the challenge. There's no way I'll ever hurt Mai.

"Fair enough. But if you really are serious about Marron, then your going to need more than just a call to get back in her good graces" I say advising him to think this through and strategize. Marron and Mai are both different. Mai is innocent, sweet and more forgiving than Marron. Marron is a feisty and will most likely rip Goten a new one before forgiving him even after he clarifies what happened over spring break. I hope he can come up with a good plan to get her to talk to him. I'm just glad my woman is feisty in the way only I can see it and since Goten bailed, I suppose I could use my newfound free time to test Mai on how much more feisty she can be with me. I've been craving her and my need to be inside her is now growing. Goten needs to get the fuck out so I can see my woman. It doesn't take me long to get his ass out and dash to Capsule to hunt down my girl down. _I'm coming for you my sweet Mai._

**Goten**

I'm an idiot. That's all there is to it. I'm a fucking idiot and didn't even see this coming. This explains everything and why Marron has been so cold towards me. I don't know why it never occurred to me about the girl from spring break. I didn't give a crap about her and was only thinking of getting out of my room to go on a date with Marron and then everything went to shit when Marron left. She probably thinks I'm an asshole for that and with my track record I can't blame her. If I was in her shoes and saw a man in her bed...no, fuck that. I'd fucking blast him and any other man that tried to lay in Marron's bed. Yes, I've earned the manwhore name given my past but no more. Marron will be mine. Even if she gives me a hard time, I'll take it. Trunks is right. Marron isn't like the other women I've been with. She's more than that. She's a game changer and I'll do everything in my power to make her mine. Even if it means groveling. Marron deserves a good man, and I intend to be just that for her. 

When I leave Trunks' place I head towards Marrons and stand outside her building contemplating my next move. Should I call her or just show up without notice? I look at the time and see that she's probably already left to the douchebag's office. I need to be smart with Marron. If I show up unannounced she'll chew me out for sure in front her coworkers and it won't sit well with her boss. The last thing I want to do is put more stress on her. This is all so new to me. I've never chased after a woman before, they've always chased after me. Cocky, I know. It's true though. 

I should at least try and get ahold of her. I pull out my phone from my jean pocket and dial Marron. It goes straight to voicemail so I call once more and get her voicemail again. _Shit_. I need her to know the truth. I send a quick text telling her to call me when she gets a chance. Hopefully she sees it and doesn't ignore me. I need to speak to her and convince her to meet with me. The truth should be told in person, I just hope my chances with her aren't too late. I'll show her myself how serious I can be. 

**Mai**

"No Trunks we can't! Not here" He's crazy if he thinks we will have sex here. He found me in the garden reading under the tree with hunger in his eyes, hunger for me. It's hard to resist him when we have so much loss time to make up for. I can feel our bond becoming stronger. _Our bond_. If that's what you even call it. I used to hear Bulma talking about her bond with Vegeta and how he knew of her whereabouts and sense her emotions. I wonder if this really is what Trunks and I have. These last few weeks have been amazing and each time we make love, wherever it may be, I feel so much more connected to him, I can't even explain it. I feel it.

"Come on babe, no one is around. We haven't done it here yet" He whispers in my ear sitting from behind. I feel his hands on my hips lowering under my short blush pink sundress. His mouth now nibbling my neck.

"I came here to read and enjoy some quiet time" I say removing his hand from under my dress.

"We'll be quiet" his hands go back to where they were and it doesn't take much from me to put up a fight. Who am I kidding? I want it. I want it so bad. I feel guilty doing it so close where Bulma and Vegeta are near. 

"Trunks, we can't do this here" I give it one more try of denial before I cave, and I know I will.

"Sweetheart, I need you. I want to taste this sweet pussy again" He whispers in my hear as his hand once more going under his dress and to his surprise feels my exposed heat.

"Mai" his voice is liquid to my ears. "Where are you panties naughty girl? Did you know I would come and find you?" I shake my head in response trying to ignore the ache between my legs. "Oh, I think you did. You knew I'd be here today to train. You knew I would smell this perfect sweet pussy and find you. You want me to fill you with pleasure" he say biting my earlobe.

"I did not" I moan as his thick callused fingers rub on my clit. I lean my head back to his shoulder and graciously open my legs further on the blanket for him to do what he pleases.

"Whatever you say baby. Let me take care of you" he grazes his finger along my hole then slowly entering it inside and taking it out.

"Trunks, please" I moan.

"Please what?" He stops and waits for a response.

"I need it. Please give me pleasure" I beg. Anyway he can give it, I'll take. He pulls his hand away and lifts me up to stand from our sitting position.

"Trunks what's wrong?" I ask facing him. My eyes go straight to the bulge in his pants and understand why he was uncomfortable in the position we were in. He unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down then goes back to sit on the blanket and lean back against the tree.

"Sit on my cock" He commands and I instantly feel the wetness starting to drip down my legs. I love when he speaks to me like that. It drives me wild and bring out the bad side of me. I stand over him ready to sit on his massive erection before he stops me.

"No baby, face the other way and sit on me" he says in a low voice. Oh Kami, I've never done it this way before. Everything I have done with Trunks is all new and I can't wait for him to teach me this position. I turn around and lift my dress up and slowly mount him facing the pond in front of us. It's feels deeper and much more filling. So good.

"Oh" I moan out loud. His hands go to my waist and helps me lower onto him fully.

"Okay, baby, I want you to move and ride me. Show me how much you are mine as I am yours" he says in my ear and its all it takes for me to start gyrating on him and bouncing up and down his cock like a cowgirl riding her horse. I love this feeling. 

"Trunks, you're so big. It's too much" I moan still riding him like crazy in this position.

"Yes, oh fuck yes Mai. Just like that" His words of encouragement do something to me and I place my hands in front of me on the ground, spread my thighs wider and start to bounce higher and slam down on his cock.

"Mai, Oh Gods Mai, I can't hold back baby, I'm going to come, I feel it" He moans, his hands now on my ass and giving it a hard smack. When I counteract with a louder moan I feel his finger slipping into my asshole and its all it takes to drive me over the edge.

"Trunks!!!" I scream as my orgasm hits me full on and my pussy squeezes his cock firmly and feel his release inside of me. I hear him cry out my name and we both fall backwards. Him on the tree and me onto his chest. We pant and catch our breaths before I lift myself up and straighten my dress.

"Trunks, I cannot believe we did that here" I say looking down at him while he catches his breath.

"Fuck, that was so hot Mai. We should do that here more often" He says giving me the biggest grin and adjusting his pants back on.

"We cannot do that here again. What if someone caught us out in the open? It was reckless" I say. Even though I loved every bit of that, it was reckless and dangerous.

"Come on Mai, there's no way we would get caught here. My mom's garden is huge" He gets up and grabs my hand. I suppose he is right, the garden is massive . We start to walk towards the compound when suddenly I don't feel Trunks' hand in mine and am blinded by a bright flashing light. As soon as the light dims, I see ahead where it came from. _Vegeta_. Oh, Kami no!

"Trunks!" I shout and see him 15 feet away lying on the ground trying to get back up.

"You fool! What the fuck did I tell you? Did you think I wouldn't sense what you two were doing out here. Your spike in your ki wasn't hard to ignore". The red blush drains from my face at the embarrassment I'm faced with. Vegeta sensed what we were doing. Oh no, no no. This is bad. This is so bad and humiliating. This was why we couldn't do this. What were we thinking?!

"Mai, leave me" I hear Trunks call out and I run to him to help him up.

"No, I'm not leaving you here. We did this together so we face it together" I tell him because he doesn't deserve Vegeta's wrath alone. I'll own up to it as well.

"Baby, please. Give me a moment with my father. I promise I will find you once I am done" he pleads and I see it in his eyes what he means and I nod.

"Yes Mai, go inside while I have a chat with my idiot son about his insubordination" Vegeta says sternly and I know right then and there that it will go badly. I say a silent prayer to Kami that Vegeta will not hurt Trunks. What the hell were we thinking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, G and M hash it out 😏  
> Happy Holidays everyone! Hope you enjoyed this filler chapter. See ya in a few weeks maybe sooner! Also, I didn’t realize my share button was off. Share the love! Xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M gets put in a compromise while G tries to get the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back from a busy holiday and taking a breather to relax. I haven't been on since I posted last and I am so thrilled to have seen new comments. I do plan on continuing this story. I hope you readers enjoy this chapter.

**Marron**

**POV**

"Marron, I need you in my office in ten. Do not be late" I hear Sebastian over the intercom. Not even an hour here and I've already been summoned. Does he not know I have some of his work to finish? Geez.

"Be right there" I reply back rolling my eyes knowing he can't see me and also because I'm literally right outside his office so there's no reason why I would be late, major eyeroll. Yeah, this jerk didn't even bother to give me a separate office.

As I'm gathering my supplies for what I know will be an unpleasant meeting with Sebastian, I hear my phone buzzing from my desk drawer go off numerous times. Who could be calling and texting me so much? I hurry to grab it hoping it's not an emergency. My heart stops when I see that its Goten. The man who haunted my dreams last night and this morning. 

**Goten** : Hey Mar, need to talk to you.

I don't have time to deal with him right now. I ignore his message and gather the rest of my things. Whatever it is he wants to talk about can wait. Although, I am curious as to why he would want to speak to me since its been weeks since we've last spoken. The memory from that last encounter makes me cringe. Another chime comes through.

 **Goten** : Seriously, it's important. Can I take you to lunch?

I ignore once more and another one comes.

 **Goten** : I know you have your phone on you Mar. Please get back to me.

Man, this guy just doesn't give up. No way am I falling for that. He can wait and so can I. I can't deal with two jerks at the same time. I put my phone back in my drawer and walk to Sebastian's office when my work phone rings and takes me by surprise. Who could that possibly be? Only few people know my extension number. 

"This is Marron" I say.

"Mar, its me!" _Oh no._

"What the hell Goten!" I whisper shout into the phone. What the heck does he think he's doing?! I look at my watch and see I need to be in my boss' office in exactly two minutes.

"What do you want Goten? I'm busy. I have a meeting in 2 minutes and how the hell did you get my extension number? You know what, nevermind. It doesn't matter. I'm busy" I say with a harsh tone.

"This won't take long I swear, I just need to see you. I'm downstairs in the lobby. I'll wait until your done and we can go have lunch somewhere to talk" He says nervously. He sounds different. Like something is wrong.

"Goten is everything okay? Why do you sound like that?" Now I'm getting worried.

"I hope so. I won't keep you long. I'll be downstairs waiting. It's important. Good luck with the douche bag" He replies before hanging up. I can't help but fight the smile at his notion of my boss. It's exactly what I've been thinking. 

I enter Sebastian's office in time and have a seat in one of his expensive and not to mention uncomfortable chairs. He sits in the chair across from me instead of at his desk. He's wearing his navy blue suit with a white open shirt and no tie. Damn. I gotta give it to him. Sebastian is very sexy. Not a single brown strand of hair is out of place and is neatly styled in a comb over. This man screams fortune and sex. If only he wasn't such an asshole.

"Thank you for joining me Marron. I've asked you to meet with me for a private matter. This won't take much of your time, however, I do want to disclose that what we speak of here stays between us" he says bringing me out of my thoughts. 

"I'm sorry?" I'm thrown off guard. This must be serious.

"Marron, this is important. Please pay attention" he says sternly. _Asshole_. 

"My apologies. You were saying?" I mentally hold back an eyeroll.

"What I am about to say shall remain between the two of us. I'm in need of a favor." His tone softening. This must be big if he's coming to me for a favor. Sebastian never asks for favors. He's more of the demanding type.

"What can I do for you?" 

"Rema has gone... how should I say this delicately? Apeshit." He says with such certainty.

"Great. What did you do now?" I ask sarcastically. This is so typical of a man with fortune. This time I do make the eyeroll visible. 

"She's gotten attached after I have made it blatantly clear that I was in no need of a female companion in the sense she was wanting, she didn't take it lightly and went over board. Destroyed my home and things. That being said, I need a favor from you hence the damage control" He says sitting forward with his arms on his knees. His blue orbs staring into mine and his face whose usually looks stoic turns soft that it makes me feel something I can't describe. Remorse maybe? No. Hah. Definitely not for this asshole. But he must be desperate if he's asking me and the way he's looking is like a sad puppy. I almost feel bad for the guy. _Almost_.

"And what is it that you want me to do? I'm not here for drama Sebastian. So if you need me to interfere and send her a message for you personally, count me out. I've done enough for your models" I give it to him straight. I have enough shit on my plate. Particularly with a Saiyan whom I'm trying to figure out what's going on with so I don't need another man's drama. 

"No drama. Although, I cannot guarantee it fully. Rema is not like the other women I've dealt with." Yeah no shit. She's a witch. I think to myself. 

"That sounds karmic to me"

"Excuse me?" He retorts back. The nerve of this asshole. I take in a deep breath and go in on his ass. Something I learned from my mom when she gets after my dad and Uncle Roshi. 

"Yes Mr. Wine you heard me. You dragged this woman for months thinking that she was going to be okay with whatever that arrangement was when she clearly thought otherwise. Kami, your dumb. You- w-wait, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" He asks stunned at what I just said. Almost amused.

"Like I've just shocked you with my truthful words".

Sebastian stares at me intensely for a few seconds almost amazed at what I have just told him and does the unthinkable. He smiles. The smile makes me feel weird and I am not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing. Damn him and his charm. 

"I knew I liked you. You'll be perfect. And yes, you do have a fair point in all that. I am but a man. A dumb one as you so charmingly put it. Rema has gotten too attached and has claimed that I am her boyfriend to the press. I've told her countless times that it was never like that to begin with however, she's very insistent and has had the audacity to insert herself in my life." 

"Okay, can you be more descriptive?" Kami, just get to the point. He takes a breath and exhales in defeat.

"In order for her to get the picture, I've told her that I was seeing someone else..." He stops talking and stares at me with wide eyes and waiting for me to internally finish his sentence before it clicks.

"Y-you didn't tell her who I think it is" I try and get it out. My mind now going a millions miles a minute. What the hell did he do. Me? Is he freaking kidding me.

"I did" Sebastian stands and walks over to his mini bar. He pulls out two crystal glasses and pours some expensive dark amber liquid in the cups. I assume one is for myself which I could use after this shocking news. Sebastian comes and sits next to me and hands me the glass and takes a sip of his.

"I had to Marron. She wouldn't leave me alone. No matter how much security I threatened her with or blocked she still got through" He tries and justifies and it does nothing to soothe my nerves.

"And you can't get a restraining order on her?" I mean come on. For being a successful man, he sure is dumb. 

"No press. I don't want my reputation to be tainted".

"Oh I see" I snort unattractively. Of course he would think of himself.

"Not the way you think. Trust me. I will explain thoroughly later, however, I need your help. I'm willing to be in debt to you. I can pay you a higher salary if she gets that I'm happy with someone else. Anything you need." I contemplate his offer and come to negotiation. This could be my ticket in. Sure I could do my brand alone but with a name like Sebastian, I could get a jump start to the career of my dreams.

"Fine, I can do that. On a few conditions."

"Name it" He takes a sip.

"I want my own office studio for my designs"

"Done"

"I want a raise"

"Done"

"AND I want you to sponsor a line for me at the next fashion show with my name on it and possible other projects in the future of my own brand"

He stops mid sip and contemplates. "Marron.."

"Take it or leave it" I demand. I'm in charge now. And fuck if it doesn't feel good.

"Fine. I will need to look at a few of your styles before they hit the runway. We will have to see where we can fit it in the show."

"Alright Mr. Wine, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" I say jokingly stretching out my hand but his face says its not funny at all and ignores my hand, instead he gives me a look of disgust at the word girlfriend.

"It was a joke" I concede before standing and gathering my things.

"Wait, before you go, there's a dinner this upcoming Friday I will need you to accompany me. She will be in attendance and its important we give her a good performance that this is real. I'll have a dress and shoes delivered to your place and of course everything provided will be on my account".

"Boy, you sure know how to romance a woman" I say sarcastically and he rolls his eyes. "Although, it's not necessary. I have dresses of my own that I've designed that I can wear. But I will take you up on the shoes" I give a sly smirk. Because why not. I'm a shoe junkie.

"Fine. Just make sure your dressed to the best" He says before he downing the last of the amber liquid in his glass and releasing a long sigh. "Fuck me. How did I get myself into this mess" he says rubbing his hand through his hair and for the first time, I felt pity on the man. I've never seen Sebastian so stressed over a woman. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

"Well, its been great chatting but I'm late for a lunch meeting" I stand and walk to the door.

"Marron wait" I stop and turn to face him.

"Yes?"

"Please keep this between us. Its important to me that this stays under wraps. Not even to your boyfrie-"

"He's not my boyfriend!" I cut him off although the accusation makes my stomach roll at the thought of Goten being my boyfriend. I push all thoughts aside and adjust my composure.

"I'm sorry. Could have fooled me though. The way the gentleman looked at you said otherwise. So I take it he won't be an issue?"

"No" I say firmly because its the truth. Goten has no claim over me.

"Alright. Well, thanks again Marron. It means a lot". Wow. I need to tally how thankful he is. I must be in the twilight zone.

"No problem. I gotta run" I open the double doors and head downstairs to another meeting I dread to have. I'm getting anxious just thinking about how our lunch is going to go especially since we had an awful falling out weeks ago.

I head to the elevator and take one step at a time stalling and buying more time to compose myself. As the golden doors close, I fix my hair in the reflection and straighten myself up. If I'm going to talk to Goten I need to make sure I have my game face on. 

When the elevator stops at the first floor I look to the lobby and see Goten sitting on his phone most likely responding to e-mails. He doesn't see me so I take a moment to look at him. Kami, he's so handsome. He's dressed in burgandy slacks with tan shoes and a white shirt. Professional but casual at the same time. Get a grip girl. I walk to him and see him lift his head up to meet my eyes.

"Hey"

"Hey" We say simultaneously.

"You look great Mar" He says eyeing my body up and down which makes me look my attire of the purple fitted skirt and white fitted button up and I feel a bolt of electricity shoot to my core. When he looks at me like that I feel like he's disarming my senses.

"Thanks. You too Goten. So you ready?" I say checking my gold watch at the time. Anything to take my eyes off of him.

"Yeah. I actually have our lunch here" He pulls a capsule out of his pocket.

"It's a nice day out I figured we could have a picnic in the park. Get away from work for a while."

"Yeah, that sounds great to me. Although, I don't think these heels were made for walking in the park" I look down at my nude stilettos.

"I've got you covered Mar." He says looking at my shoes and smiling. I'm not sure what he means by that but I hope he's right. I'd hate to have to strangle him if my shoes are ruined.

"Come on, lets go". He places his phone in his back pocket and walks me out, his hand on the small of my back and it sends my head spinning liking his hand there. Once we reach outside we walk for a block and he pulls me to him lifting me up by my legs and carrying me bridal style as he launches into the air.

"Goten! A little warning next time!" I yell, even though I secretly enjoy it. I've always loved flying. Growing up with my parents and the Z gang, I had never been afraid of heights and always wished I could fly myself.

It takes less than ten minutes before we land to a secluded area in the park. Its a beautiful day out. Perfect for a picnic. We find a spot enough for privacy but still able to see citizens in the distance enjoying their daily activities. Goten sets the capsule out on the grass and out pops a blanket with a basket filled with fruits and sandwiches with my favorite peach tea.

"This looks great Goten. Thank you" I say as I carefully take my heels off so I can sit properly on the blanket that's laid neatly on the grass.

"I wanted this to be special Mar. There's some stuff I wanna get off my chest" He sits across from me and starts making my plate.

"You've got my attention. What is it that you'd like to talk about" I take the food from him.

"Listen Mar, I have a lot to explain. I don't even know where to begin" I can see his nervousness starting to show. Whatever it is that has him like this must be important. Goten never gets nervous.

"Goten it's me. You can tell me. Is everything okay?" I ask taking a sip of my tea.

"I fucked up" He blurts out and it takes me by surprise. He must be talking from the last time we spoke at my work.

I let out a sigh in defeat because I know I'm in that boat. My actions were uncalled for that day. "It's okay G. I did too. I shouldn't have treated you so cold. And I'm sorry for the way things ended the last time we saw each other at my work. It wasn't right".

"You have every right to be upset Mar and I appreciate your apology but that's not what I am talking about" He reaches for my hand and brings it to his mouth and plants a kiss on it. I'm stunned at the endearment.

"W-what do you mean then?" I don't bother to remove my hand from his because it feels righ and I like it if I am being honest. And if this is the only moment I get with Goten like this, I'll savor it. Game face be damned. I know him and his tone is sincere.

"Back during spring break. I know why you became so distant and I'm so fucking sorry" _Oh_. That's what he's talking about. Please don't tell me you made the mistake by hooking up with that girl. I had my suspicions and hearing it from the main source to confirm it will crush me. Not wanting to relive that memory I tug my hand back and he holds on to it not letting me take it back.

"Goten, it's fine. Water under the bridge. There was nothing between us and I don't know what I was thinking. We are friends. I read into it wrong. I'm glad you had a good time" I say, lying about the last part. It killed me but I won't let him know that if I wish to remain good friends.

"Nothing happened with that girl Mar. I swear" He gazes at me intensely never taking his eyes off mine.

"But...I saw her in your room" I croak out and I can feel my defenses crumbling. I'm not sure I can have this conversation.

"She was so out of it Mar. I didn't even know she followed me into my room. I had her lay down because I knew she was too inebriated and didn't want to embarrass the girl and make a scene. I was getting ready for my night out with you. I was looking forward to it and then when I came out, you were already leaving back to the city" He admits squeezing my hand as if he's mentally asking 'are you with me?' and all I can do is nod.

"I understand why you would think that and I'm sorry if I caused you any hurt"

"And the woman from Bra's party?" I couldn't help myself.

"Just a colleague from work. I promise. She needed a familiar face and went her way once we arrived"

"Oh" I don't know what to really say to this clarification. For months I had been holding a grudge and for the wrong reasons. In my defense, I had no idea. And in his neither did he.

"Say something Mar" he strokes my hand with his thumb.

"It's just a lot to take in. What are we even doing Goten? We didn't know what it was back during the vacation. I mean yeah, we had a small thing back at the beach so what does this all even mean?"

"I want to give this a try Mar. I want to take you out and see where it goes from there"

"Goten, I'm not into what you are normally used to. I'm not that kind of woman" I say because there's no way I will be categorized with all those hussy's he's used to.

"Hell no you're not. You're special Mar. We've got history. I would never do that to you. And frankly it's really annoying that everyone thinks that of me" he counters letting go of my hand and I fear I've lost him after the progress we've made in the short amount of time since we arrived.

"I'm sorry G. I just had to say my piece. I don't know what this is. I'm confused at what I'm feeling. We've always been friends and it scares me. I don't want to mess this friendship up" I reply, hugging myself with my arms. For a moment, I think of Mai and how she must have felt. A wave of guilt travels over me for all the times I would tease her about Trunks in the past.

"This will only make things better between us. Let me take you out. Have dinner with me" he reaches out and undoes my arms. Instead of grasping my hands, he pulls me into his lap and it sends tingles down to my lady bits at the sudden movement. Grabbing on to my chin with his fingers, he turns my face towards his, our lips inches apart and says "I wanna take you out officially and we'll set this at your pace. Whatever you want".

I consider his words and gawk at him. Without hesitating, I nod and say "Ok".

He smiles and I think he is going to kiss me but instead he kisses my forehead. It disappoints me until he replies "I want to kiss you so damn bad but I'll wait. This Friday. Don't make any plans" I am about to agree until I remember. Oh shit.

Shit. Shit Shit. I look away and mentally reprimand myself for the stupid agreement I made with Sebastian.

"This Friday won't work.." I say hesitantly. How did this happen? I was in bliss for a moment and now I fear that it will go to crap. I have to pass. I gave Sebastian my word of not saying anything of his scheme and even though he's an asshole and I trust Goten, I never go back on my word.

"What you got hot date?" He jokes and I wish this was.

"Yes" I close my eyes not wanting to see his reaction. I'll have to tell him some part of the truth. I give myself a few seconds and open them to meet angry eyes.

"It's a work thing. There's an charity dinner this Friday and I agreed to go" I give reason.

"With who" Oh Kami, here goes nothing.

"Sebastian" I whisper looking away to people in the park playing with their children or pets wishing I was anywhere but here now. Goten turns my face towards him once again.

"Look at me Mar. Did you just say you have a date with Sebastian? As in your douchebag boss?" I can tell by his tone he's trying to hold his composure and I wish I could just tell him the whole truth.

"Yes. It's a work thing. He wants me to accompany him to the dinner" I try and smooth the situation out. It's technically the truth. Maybe not the full truth but it _is_ a work thing.

"No" He says sternly.

"What?" I frown at his statement not understanding where this alpha-ness is coming from.

"I don't want you going with him" He grips my waist firmly and I can't help but feel heat in my core rise but I push those feelings aside remembering that he doesn't get a say.

"Well I'm sorry Goten but I've already agreed in going with him. It's non-negotiable"

"What are your colleagues going to think of you going with your boss to a dinner as his fucking date?" He questions and it makes me feel uneasy at the accusation.

"I didn't really think about it. It's not the type of date you think it is" it's true. There's never been a rule in the office of fraternizing. I mean this whole thing started because Sebastian is a manwhore and can't keep his dick in his pants. 

"It's a date Mar. What else would it mean? I thought you hated him. Why would you agree to go on a date with him? Is there something going on between the two of you that I don't know about?" He loosens his hold on me and I feel the emptiness immediately.

"No! Of course not. And I still feel that way. It's just a work thing Goten" I try to diffuse the conversation at how badly this turned out.

"Yeah right. Here I am thinking that this could probably work between us and you had a date planned all along" he says shifting me off his body and I relent. I place myself back on his lap and grab his face to look at me just as he did to me and explain.

"I promise you its a work thing Goten. Nothing more. I will accompany him for the dinner. He's a huge donator and there will be important people there for me to converse with about work" I assure him sending a silent prayer to Kami that there won't be any drama and the dinner go smoothly and it be a one time thing for Rema to back off and we can go about our lives.

"I don't like it Mar. I want all of you. I won't share you" He claims with conviction. He hasn't moved me off of him so that has to be a good sign.

"There's nothing going on" I say stroking his cheek with my fingers to soothe him. I'm not sure how I will explain the rest of the events I agreed to but for now, he has to know that it is all work. Definitely no play.

"I don't know Mar. This is fucked up. I don't know what to think of this. I don't want that asshole's hands on you" He say and I can sense the anger returning. It's messed up that I like this protectiveness he has but at the same time he needs to trust me.

"Trust me Goten. This won't work without trust. Its for work. I won't repeat myself again"

I give it to him straight and hope that he understands. He said at my pace and if he really means it, he will respect the decisions I make. I only hope that the dinner may be enough to convince Sebastian's crazy ex or whatever she is to back off.

"Alright fine. It's not you I don't trust, its that asshole but I will take your word for it" He kisses my forehead like he did before.

"I want Saturday with you then" He smiles softly at me and just like that, he goes back to being Goten. Though, I can still sense the discomfort in his tone its better than him being angry. It may not be what he wants to hear and it is probably going to bite me in the ass but it will do. I can get through this. This is our chance and I won't do anything stupid to mess this up.

**Goten**

**POV**

That fucking asshole. I don't think I've ever hated someone like I hate that douchebag. Why would she agree to ever go out to a dinner with that asshole. And what are her colleagues going to think? Does she not think that rumors will spread if its not what she says it looks like? I've seen how that shit works out at my firm and that shit won't fly. I'm talk to her about that later when I'm more cooled off. Kami, this woman make drives me crazy. I let it go after that and we finished our lunch at the park. We talked and laughed like as if no time had passed the only difference was that the feelings are there. I can sense and smell her want for me. I know she is being guarded and I don't blame her after the confusion from months ago. I plan to do this right for her and be the man she deserves. I'll be damned if that douche tries anything funny. Which reminds me. I could easily find a way into that charity event. Bulma is always invited to those functions. I could probably get in. 

I'm sitting at my desk, leaning my chair back, I grab my cell phone and call my favorite aunt.

"Hello there" Bulma says

"Aunt B! How's my favorite aunt?" I ask politely laying it on thick knowing she's going to see through my bullshit because I never call. Not because I don't want to but because I see her all the time at her house or on the grounds at work.

"I'm doing okay Goten. What do you need?" She gets straight to it. 

"I was wondering.." I start "Is there anyway you can get your favorite nephew into the charity even this Friday evening?" I drag out the 'favorite' with emphasis and hold my breath in hoping she can.

"Are you willing to donate?" 

"Of course. I'll make a heft donation" I assure her. Well that was easy.

"Okay. Goten, I'm only agreeing to this because its for a good cause. Whatever your planning as to why you're so eager to get in, please don't do anything rash. Remember you also work for my company" She affirms. I can't disagree with her. She's right. It will also be a professional matter and I won't do anything to tarnish Bulma's name. I'm grateful for the extended invite, well you know what I mean. I'll be on my best behavior and I can keep on eye on Marron and that douche. It will most likely irritate Marron that I am there and she will most likely chew my ass out but I don't care. At least for now. It would drive me crazy not being around her and wondering what that dick is up to with her.

"Oh my Kami, Vegeta!!!" Bulma yells pulling me out of my thoughts. "NOOOO!" I hear the anguish in her voice. I wonder what the hell happened over there. She doesn't bother saying anything to me and the line goes dead. I'm sure Vegeta blew something up again. _Just another day at her house_. I laugh to myself and go back to reading e-mails. I can't help but imagine how Friday evening will go.

Little did I know that that evening would be the start to a crazy shit storm to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up we see what happened between T and M. I hope G is ready for the dinner event *evil laugh* he's in for a real treat.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter. I hope you liked it so far. I know it's short, it's been a while since I've written as I've said, please excuse some grammatical errors if any. What's going on with these two? Why does Mai have to pull away? Guess we'll find out soon enough. Don't worry, the whole gang will show up and more will be detailed. Until next time :)


End file.
